Harry Potter and the Elemental Master
by Dark Child Productions
Summary: Over the summer after his fifth year, Harry gets a very unexpected suprise. After a visit from Albus Dumbledore, his life will change. But, the question is, will it be for the better? H/Hr, R/L D/G
1. The Letter

Mr. Potter,   
  
I am sorry to say that you will not be staying at the Weasley's for the remaining three months of the summer. You will however, be staying somewhere other than at the Dursley's. I cannot tell you where you will be staying, in case this letter somehow gets intercepted. Nevertheless, I will say that I think that it will be good for you to be with others of you own kind. Please be ready by one o' clock this evening.  
  
Yours truely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore. 


	2. Two heroes

Harry Potter and the Elemental Master  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me.  
  
Summary: Over the summer after his fifth year, Harry gets a very unexpected suprise. After a visit from Albus Dumbledore, his life will change. But, the question is, will it be for the better? H/Hr, R/L D/G  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry sat in astonishment. Albus Dumbledore was coming to visit him tomarrow? When has he ever done that, Harry thought. And what did he mean by 'your own kind?' With those thoughts in his head, Harry packed up his trunk, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry arose the next morning to the sound of his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice telling his to make breakfast. After throwing on some of Dudley's old hand-me-down clothes, Harry made his way downstairs and took over the bacon, eggs, and french toast. Harry wasted no time on small talk at breakfast.  
  
"Er... Uncle Vernon?" Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Varnon growled, not taking his eyes off of the paper.  
  
"Um... someone's coming to pick me up and take me to my- er... school today." Harry attempted to put it in words.  
  
"I see, and when will this be?" He inquired.  
  
"At one o' clock."  
  
"Very well, and I hope that they won't be using the ruddy fireplace?" Uncle Vernon said, the incident of two years before still etched in his mind.  
  
"No sir." Harry responded and made his way up to his small room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry was currently sitting in the living room, waiting for his headmaster to arrive. The Dursleys, still frightened of wizards, had cleared out of the front of the house. Even Dudley (To Harry's complete suprise) had taken a break from the television and found solitude in his own room. It wasn't until about five minutes after one that the Headmaster arrived, and who he had with him would have knocked the socks off of anyone.  
  
"Hermione!?!" Harry asked, visibly astonished.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione said, engulfing Harry in a large hug.  
  
"Hello Professor." Harry greeted his headmaster.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter. But if you do not wish to stay here longer than you have to, I suggest that you not dilly-dally for too long.." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Before we go I have something to tell the both of you. Are you arware of the Prophesy of Forskjellig esrèce?"  
  
"Yes, it's an ancient prophesy people of different origins would overcome a dark evil, along with some unexpected help. But I can't quote it though." said a voice that could only be Hermione.  
  
"Well then, I'll quote it for you." Said the old wizard, taking out a piece of old parchment.  
  
"In a time of darkness two heroes arise,  
  
Left in a world not their own.  
  
Both orphaned when young, and taken in new,  
  
Their true heritage never before shone.  
  
Yet the coming of age, as swift as it come,  
  
Sheds light on things past unseen.  
  
And great help from some unexpected friends,  
  
Puts away some things past said obscene.  
  
"One friend with hair as flaxen as light, the same with clear grey eyes.  
  
The other with dark onyx hair, her eyes of cold dark stone.  
  
And though from the same rival dwelling,  
  
Their true colors will be shone.  
  
They will help the two heroes when darkness comes into play,  
  
Even though it might cost one everything.  
  
And one finding something extrordinary,  
  
One, in the end, leaving an extrodinary gift.  
  
"One hero, raven haired, with the mark of lightning,  
  
Has faced the enemy often before.  
  
But the other one, wise and true,  
  
Will be truely prepared for the war.  
  
One with eyes the color of the richest spring grass,   
  
the mark of the true one of his kind, will keep them shaded, the key to his past.  
  
One with oak eyes, the color of bark, will later find her own gift, and not let it pass.  
  
"When the great darkness comes,  
  
The out come of the battle not be foreseen.  
  
But in the midst of all this darkness, a traitor comes into light,  
  
Helping the pure, helping all to once again become clean.  
  
But the end of the war, could be won by the dark,  
  
Leaving all three of worlds deep in ruin.  
  
If the heroes do as the prophesy says,   
  
They shall not fail.  
  
Unless, the hero of the elemenal, and the hero of free magic   
  
join together to release the ultimate power,  
  
The darkness will prevail."  
  
Dumbledore finished reading what was on the piece of parchment on a sombre note.  
  
"Um... Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" The headmaster asked, looking up at the teenager through half-moon spectacles.  
  
"What exactaly does this have to do with the two of us?" She inquired, an odd feeling starting to form in her stomach.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, to make a long story short, the two of you," he said, his eyes switching from Harry to Hermione, "are the heroes this prophesy speaks of." He stopped to watch Harry shrink slightly in his chair, trying to take it all in, and to watch Hermione's course of breathing change dramatically. "But wait there's more." He said trying to snap Harry out of his vigorous train of thought and break Hermione's now very obvious yoga-breathing. "Miss, Granger, are you aware of the Kingdom of the Fairies or Tribe of the Elves?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, the Kingdom of the Faries is said to be somewhere in the clouds, presumably somewhere above France. The elvin tribe is said to somewhere on a magical island that can only be found bvy those of the elfish species." Hermione said, regaining her wits.  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger, that leads me to my next question for you. Are you aware why you look so... different from your parents?"  
  
"Well, yes. I had always known that I had been adopted. My real parents leaving me only with my first name, and this-" She said, taking out a small gold, heart-shaped locket that opened to reveal small little lightning bolts in it.  
  
Harry quickly stole a glance at Hermione, trying to sort out the differences between her in her parents. Hermione had light brown hair, while her parent's hair was a very dark brown. Hermione had always been rather petite, almost on the short side, while both of her parents were extremely tall. And then there was th eyes. Hermione's eyes were almost lighter than her hair, while the Grangers had black eyes, even though the three pairs of eyes always had one thing in common. They always shone warmth, kindness, seriousness, or sheer determination. He turned as his head as he saw Hermione turning to look at him, probably feeling his eyes on her. He was quickly shacken out of his thoughts by his headmaster's voice.  
  
"Harry, it is finally time that you learned of your true lineage. Harry, you, are an elf." He was inturrupted by Vernon Dursley's grunts of 'See Petunia, I told you the boy wasn't human!' They were most likely listening outside the door. "After your father finished Hogwarts, he was a leiutenant in the elvin council for five years. After which he left the island and settled down with your mother in the lovely community of Godric's Hollow. That leads me to another subject. You, Harry, are Godric Gryffindor's one and only heir." Dumbledore said, a twinckle in his eyes brighter than anyone would have ever seen before. Harry, of course did not notice any of this, because he now had the same look of going through about one thousand thoughts at once, and also doing yoga breaths... only through his nose. "Mr. Potter, please stop, or I fear you'll hyperventilate."  
  
"Er... Right." Harry said, visibly calming himself.  
  
"But professor, does this mean that i'm-"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, you are a Fairy."  
  
"For now, you'll be staying at an old student of mine's house. And since you can't send any messages out of Belisaere or Holehallow, only messangers, I will give you temporary telepathic links to each other and myself." Before the two teenagers could even say anything, let alone argue, the headmaster had pointed his wand at their heads and muttered a speedy, but quick incantation.  
  
*My head hurts.*  
  
*So does mine*  
  
*Is that you Harry?*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,* a loud voice boomed in her head, *While I hate to break up the conversation, I must say that we really have to get a move on. When you want to contact one of us, just concentrate on the person. To break a conection, stop concentrating.*  
  
" Now, if you don't mind, come here and join hands... thats right Mr. Potter, just like that. Now, repeat after me. Puravani Mobarous."  
  
"Puravani Mobarous"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry felt himself being pulled from behind his navel, the same familiar feeling as with a portkey. After they stopped spinning, he opened his eyes to find that they were in a Grand Entrance Hall of some sort.  
  
"Hello, Albus"  
  
They turned around to see a man of about sixty, with dark brown hair that was greying at the ends. He had a nice cane made of mahogany with a lion handle made of silver. The thing that struck out about the lion were it's eyes. They were made of rubies, that glowed, making it look a little too real. Though the man leaned on the cane, it was easy to see that he was anything but frail.  
  
"I've been expecting you."  
  
"Ah, Rogir. Wonderful to see you again. These are the students I was telling you about." Dumbledore said, outstretching his had toward the two young people.  
  
"Yes, You must be Harry Potter, and you Miss Hermione Granger. My name is Rogir Kareen, Keeper of Belisaere and Holehallow.. Albus has told me much about the both of you." He said, his eyes somehow keeping contact with theirs. "My house elf, Wobbles," He gestured to a scared elf, "will show you to you room. Dinner is in four hours." With that, the aging man turned back to his mentor.  
  
After his master had stopped talking, the two were led up a very tall set of stairs. It wasn't until they passed a library, a ball room, and about ten bathrooms that they found their rooms, which were across from each other. Hermione's room was a mix of different color of browns. The room included a large four poster, large wardrobe, a drawer, and a semi large shelf that contained a number of books. They next visited Harry's room, which was more red-based, and had more things like Quidditch posters on the walls.  
  
"Dumbledoredore really did tell him a lot about us." Harry murmered. After showing them to their room, Wobbles left to two to their own accord. Dinner wasn't a lavish affair. Small conversations were thrown across the room. At one time Mr. Kareen asked a shocking question.  
  
"So, what's happened in the past ten years in the wizading world?"  
  
Harry almost spit out his pumpkin juice. "Um.. well..."  
  
"I know you defeated the dark lord, but what happened after that?" Mr. Kareen asked eagerly, leaning in, staring at Harry intently.  
  
"Well, this previous year, Voldemort was resurected. Two years ago Sirus Black, my godfather, escaped from Azkaban. A year before that, Voldemort attempted to come back through a diary, reopening the Chamber of Secrets. Thats about it, I suppose." Harry finished, absent mindedly scratching his chin.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Kareen, where have you been for the last ten years?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been here. As the Keeper of both Belisaere and Holehallow, I have to stay here, never revealing my location, or someone could break in and easily get to either city in seconds. But you'll find out about that tomarrow."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry was having the most wonderful dream. He was in a medow full of lillies and butterflies with a large rainbow in the distance. He was kissing a girl with long brown hair. But she suddenly stopped and was... shaking him?  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, looking at the figure that had now stopped shaking him. Was it time to wake up already? He looked at the window... no, it was still dark outside. "What is it, Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"I...I heard a noise. Can I sleep with you?" She said fearfully. Harry listened until she heared a creaking sound. It was probably just the wind. Harry eyed her suspiciously. Hermione Granger wasn't on to flip over a small noise.  
  
"Sure." he said slowly, scooting over to make room.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said wearily.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said falling asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please Review! Harry and Hermione go to Holehallow and Belisaere in the next chapter.  
  
Secondary Disclaimer: Holehallow and Belisaere are cities/towns from the book Sabriel by Garth Nix.  
  
l l l l l l l l   
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


End file.
